Ouran Alphabet Challenge!
by Inulover37
Summary: Welcome! I'm happy to announce that I, Inulover37, have taken it upon myself to write 26 one-shots for OuranHSHC. They will vary in length, and i hope that you all will enjoy them! Rated T. Some might be worse than others. Most are fine though. Fourth chapter D is up!
1. Afraid

So, I'm taking it upon myself to write an ABC challenge fic! But this time, instead of InuYasha, it's Ouran Highschool Host Club! (as you can tell)

Now, if you don't know me, I'm the fairly well-known Inulover37. I'm currently writing about 5 other stories right now. So I'm trying to keep everyone updated. One of my finished stories is One Thousand and One Nights; an InuYasha fic based off of Aladdin. (if you have time read that one too!)

But for those of you that do know me, welcome back! I'm happy that you all are reading this! I've written a lot of InuYasha, and with a little persuasion from OjoOtaku, I chose to do some Ouran HSHC.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Afraid**

Haruhi was afraid of nothing. Well, almost nothing. She's never told anyone about her fears, being one of the things she is afraid of. Telling someone about her fears terrifies her.

But the one time that there was a thunderstorm. That one storm, when they were at the beach house, he had figured it out. In ways, she was glad that he had found out. She now had someone to go to, even if it was the obnoxious king.

That storm was a long while ago. Haruhi had forgotten all about it, along with the events that ensued with it. Though Tamaki never forgot. How could he? The one time that Haruhi had jumped into his arms for comfort. He wanted to recreate the events of that night, but he didn't want to force Haruhi to be scared. Tamaki just needed to wait and see.

On one overcast day, that wish came true.

~~That morning~~

Haruhi was especially touchy that morning. Any little sound would set her off, and her patience was always on the verge of snapping. Only Tamaki knew the real reason for her touchy attitude, and he was smart enough to stay away from her as much as he could. (Only after she had snapped at him.)

"Shadow King #3 is back!" Hw whimpered behind Kyoya as they entered Music room #3. "Don't get near her Mommy!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "You're going to have to talk to her sometime." He said, trying to get the whimpering king away from him.

"I tried to this morning! She's scary!"

"Just go talk to her. You Won't die." He said evilly, then moved Tamaki over, and left the scene.

Haruhi was right beside him, and had overheard part of the conversation. "Hey, Senpai, who's Shadow King #3?" She asked simply.

Tamaki pause, his skin turning a slightly paler shade. After a moment, he shook his head, and answered quickly. "Nobody you would know."

She turned towards him. "You look pale Senpai. Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, reaching up to touch his forehead.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine Haruhi! I have to go and get something ready for the Host Club in a few minutes, I'll see you in a bit!" He said as fast as he could, then took off in the direction opposite her.

Haruhi was left standing on her own with her hand outstretched. "What's up with him? Something is definitely wrong."

~~A few minutes later at the Host Club~~

The king nervously sipped his cup of commoner's coffee. He took occasional glances over at Haruhi, who was happily talking to her guests. "Tamaki, is something wrong?" A voice asked, snapping him out of his trance.

The voice belonged to none other than one of his beloved guests. She looked very worried about him. Tamaki cleared his throat. "No. Everything is perfectly fine my princess. There's nothing to worry about." He said sweetly to her, pulling out his famous princely character he was known for.

"O-okay." She stammered, her face growing red.

She turned away, squealing with delight along with the other quests attending at the moment. Tamaki smiled, his mind forgetting temporarily about the Shadow King #3.

Haruhi saw Tamaki do his little princely skit, and rolled her eyes. She took a sip of her tea as her guests talked amongst themselves. Haruhi was in her own little world, staring out the window. 'I hope it doesn't rain.' She thought, trying to reassure herself.

Haruhi glanced at the clock, and noticed that there was about ten minutes left before all of the guests had to leave for the day. "Hey Haruhi?" One of the guests had called our her name

"Yes?" Haruhi answered.

"We have a question for you." Another said.

"Are you afraid of anything?" The last one questioned.

Haruhi thought for a moment. She didn't want to tell the girls about her true fear, but then again, she didn't want to lie to them either. "There are a few things." Haruhi said generally, trying to dodge answering the question directly.

"Like what?"

"Can you tell us one?"

"Please Haruhi?"

She looked at her guests, then smiled sweetly. "I'm scared for you ladies. I don't want to see you getting hurt." Haruhi said. It was the partial truth, and the girls blushed violently and giggled like there was no tomorrow. "What about you ladies? Are you afraid of anything?" She then asked, continuing the conversation on a different note.

The girls calmed down enough to answer. "I don't like bugs very much. They're really creepy." One answered.

"Me too." Another agreed. "But I'm afraid of the dark more than bugs. Spiders too."

"I forgot about spiders! Gosh, I really don't like those!" The last one chimed in as she shivered, thinking of the arachnid species. She then caught sight of Haruhi quietly smiling at al three of them. "But you know, I'm afraid of you getting hurt Haruhi."

The other guests squealed with her statement. To them, that was about as close as a love confession. Haruhi just played along with it. "Thank you!" She said happily, pulling out her 'natural' host club abilities.

~~Afterwards~~

Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru had already left for home. That left Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi, with Kyoya just about to leave. The king was busy begging 'Mommy' not to leave him alone with Shadow King #3. Haruhi was quietly ignoring them while gathering up their things.

Kyoya had had enough of Tamaki's nonsense. Thus enter Shadow King #1. "If you don't let it go by the time I count to three I will personally rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat while I tear apart your precious Host Club little by little until there is nothing left." He threatened.

The king backed away immediately, leaving Kyoya free to leave the room, and thus to home.

Tamaki internally shuddered.

He was alone.

With Haruhi.

Shadow King #3.

"Ulp…"

"Listen, Senpai…" Haruhi began, the sudden sound startled Tamaki out of his frightened trance. "I don't know what's going on, but you're acting weirder than normal."

"Y-you think so?" He managed.

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki. "I know so." She said bluntly.

Tamaki could only whimper under her gaze. He quickly decided to gather up his things as well.

They both walked to the front gates together, where a nice Rolls-Royce was waiting for a nervous Tamaki. He suddenly had a spurt of bravery. "Would you like a ride home, Haruhi?" The king questioned nervously.

"No. I'll walk." She answered quickly.

Tamaki looked both relieved and crestfallen as his driver opened the door for him. "I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He said softly, then climbed into the seat. His driver shut the door behind him and then got behind the wheel.

The car began to emanate a low purr. Haruhi watched it go until it was out of sight, then started on her way. Rain began to sprinkle down from the overcast sky. Haruhi quickened her step, wanting to get home before the rain got worse.

~~Normal P.O.V. with Tamaki~~

The previous fear he felt was long gone, and was replaced by worry. Tamaki stared out the window, glancing at the raindrops as they flowed down the glass window.

From what he knew, Haruhi took about twenty minutes to walk from Ouran to her commoner dwelling, and the sky, well, it looked like it was about to pour. Which instantly meant thunder and lightning weren't far behind. Tamaki hoped it wouldn't start before she returned home. Or if it didn't at all and it just passed right over. He sighed, alerting the driver to what his feelings were. "Are you all right master Tamaki?" The driver asked.

Tamaki looked up, broken out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little worried about my friend." He answered.

The driver smiled. "I'm sure your friend will be fine."

"If it doesn't thunder she will be. But if it does…" Tamaki's voice faded away, not wanting to push the matter any farther.

"Would you like to go looking for her?" The driver questioned as he glanced back at Tamaki through the rear-view mirror. The king was silent for a moment. He took a glance back up at the sky, and noticed that it was an even darker gray then before. "Yes, please. Can you take me back to the school?" Tamaki said softly.

The driver smiled. "Of course." He said, and turned a few corners, eventually ending up at Ouran once again.

Tamaki stepped out of the car and oriented himself to the direction of Haruhi's home. The rain was coming down hard now, and Tamaki was soaked within seconds. He knew it was going to thunder. There was no avoiding it. It was just a matter of time before it began. The king knew he had to find Haruhi, and fast. Ordering the driver to return home, Tamaki took off running without waiting for answer.

"Haruhi!?" He yelled, a sudden crack of thunder drowning out his voice. "Haruhi! Where are you?"

No one except himself could notice, but the rain that was dripping down Tamaki's face was hiding a few lone tears, only a few, but they were there nonetheless.

He kept on running, scanning everything as he passed. "Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted again.

The king stopped to catch his breath. He was hunched over with his hands on his knees. Water dripped down his long bangs and fell to the already wet pavement. "S-Senpai?" A very small and quiet voice asked.

Tamaki's head snapped up and quickly looked around. That was Haruhi's voice! He found her sitting with her knees to her chest beside a public mailbox. She was holding her bag above her head to keep herself partially dry. She was looking up at him with a pleading hope in her eyes. "Haruhi! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said with relief as he kneeled down next to her.

Another boom struck through the air, forcing Haruhi to lean forward into Tamaki's arms. He wrapped his arms around her gently as the sudden adrenaline wore off. "It's all right Haruhi. I'm here." He said softly, trying to calm her down.

She slowly let go and sat up straight. "You're soaking wet Senpai." Haruhi said quietly, reaching out to squeeze a few drops out from Tamaki's sleeve.

He laughed. "Well, I am dripping with good looks. Plus, your not so dry yourself." He said, a small smile spreading across his face. "Come on, let's get you home."

He rose to his feet, and held out his hand for Haruhi. She hesitated for a moment, then took it in hers. Tamaki pulled her to her feet, she stumbled a bit, landing on Tamaki's chest. He held her close, his hands wrapped gently around her. "Careful. You don't want to fall." He said, partially smiling again.

Haruhi felt her cheeks heat up in a blush. All she could do was stare at his enchanting violet eyes. A low rumble echoed through the area, snapping her out of her trance. She whimpered, and hugged herself closer to him. "It's okay Haruhi. Daddy's here." He said, stroking the top of her soft hair. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

He leaned down and laid a kiss on her forehead. Tamaki felt her arms relax around him, then gently pulled them away. Not saying a word, he linked his hand with hers, and began leading her slowly down the road that would take her home.

Haruhi knew now that Tamaki will always be there for her, no matter what the situation might be.

She was no longer afraid.

YAY! It's done! I'm really happy with how this one came out. I think the rest of these are going to be very successful. But that will only happen with the help of you guys!

I'll see you in the next chapter; Balcony!

Asta-la-Pasta!


	2. Balcony

I'm back! With letter B! (hey, that's the letter my real name starts with.) Anyways, here you go. I don't have much anything more to say.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Ouran High School Host Club, or Romeo and Juliet.

**Chapter 2: Balcony**

Tamaki had an important announcement to the Host Club. He called them in for a mandatory meeting after the regular Host Club duties were over and done with.

The king was waiting for everyone to settle down in the seats across from where he was standing. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Eventually, all six of them were more or less intently listening in on what he had to say. "I called you here today to get your thoughts on an idea I had a while ago. I want you all to answer honestly about what you think about it." He said.

"Can we get on with it boss?" Hikaru chimed in.

"Yeah, this is getting a little boring." Kaoru finished.

Tamaki ignored them, then continued on a moment later. "What do you think about the Host Club putting on an exclusive showing of a dramatic play?" He mentioned.

It was silent for a moment more before a ruckus erupted from the twins. "Really boss!?" They both said loudly. "You expect us to put on a show? And a dramatic show at that?!"

"Well, your opinion isn't the only one that matters!" Tamaki shouted back.

Kyoya punched in some numbers into his black book, then spoke up. "Actually, it's not a bad idea. It will make a significant increase to the Host Club's current earnings this month." He mentioned.

Everyone knew that when once Kyoya, the Shadow King of the Host Club, agreed to the Host King's outrageous ideas, they absolutely must participate in them. No matter how ridiculous. "What show do you have in mind Tama-chan?" Honey spoke up.

"I was thinking a famous script from Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet!"

Each member had a different reaction to the statement.

Honey's eyes widened with wonder and excitement.

Mori grunted with acknowledgement, like he always does.

Haruhi sighed, and shook her head back and forth.

Kyoya could care less.

And the twins, well, they were the ones that were laughing about the whole thing in general. "Are you serious!?" Hikaru managed.

"You expect us to perform Romeo and Juliet?! Kaoru finished the thought.

They continued to chortle at the notion while Tamaki was trying to convince them that it was his 'best idea yet'. "If you devils would be quiet enough for me to explain maybe I could get the idea through your thick heads to see the genius of it!" He yelled.

Hikaru and Kaoru quieted down a little, still giggling under their breathe as the king continued. "I have everything planned out. I will be Romeo, and Haruhi will be Juliet, of course. Kyoya will be Tybalt. Honey-Senpai can be Friar Lawrence. Hikaru and Kaoru can be Mercutio and Benvolio. Mori-Senpai can be Paris. Those are all of the main characters down, we can some of the other clubs to be the other minor characters, then we can put on a whole show for Ouran Academy! What do you think?"

"I think it's the most ridiculous idea you've had yet boss." Hikaru commented.

"And I don't think that the other clubs will think it's such a good idea either." Kaoru chimed in.

Tamaki was instantly weepy. "But…it'll be fun…and we get to dress up Haruhi…" He muttered.

The twins' opinion was instantaneously changed at the moment that Haruhi was mentioned. "That's right…" They both mumbled. "If Haruhi is Juliet, she'll have to wear a dress?"

Haruhi swallowed nervously. The twins and Tamaki were staring at Haruhi with a creepy look on their faces. It was the look they always got when they put their heads together for some crazy idea that they always got. They slowly creeped towards her, surrounding Haruhi with no chance to escape.

'These damn rich people.' She thought as they kept crowding around her.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" Tamaki recited. He was clad in the typical Romeo outfit, and according to the others, looking utterly ridiculous.

Haruhi was up on the balcony; absolutely bored with herself. She was in the dress of a young, rich Italian girl in the 1700's.

The rest of the host club was sitting on the sidelines, all dressed up in their costumes, and trying to entertain themselves. "Why do we even have to wear this getup anyway?" Hikaru complained.

"Yeah, we're only in the scene for the beginning and the rest of it is just the boss talking in metaphors about Haruhi." Kaoru continued.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and snapped his book closed. "Just deal with it you two. I'm just as frustrated as you are. But, if the idiot over there does pull this off somehow, the club will be in for a big profit."

Honey sprung up onto Mori's back. "Well, I like it! Romeo and Juliet has always been one of my favorites!" He squeaked.

"Yeah. Me too." Mori stated.

Tamaki, on the other hand, had been perfectly reciting the monologue that Romeo says underneath the balcony. "Her eyes in heaven. Would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand, O that I were a glove upon her hand. That I might touch that cheek!" He finished, looking up at Haruhi with love in his eyes. If that were true or theatrical love, nobody knew except for him.

Haruhi breathed out, and said her line. "Ay me." She remarked.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whined. "You have to put emotion behind that beautiful voice of yours! If you don't have something behind the voice then the voice won't have anything at all!"

Haruhi sighed. "Ay me!" She repeated, with a little more emotion.

"That was perfect!"

"I didn't act it's just that you're tiring me out."

Tamaki whimpered and didn't say another word. For a moment, Haruhi thought he was going to go and sulk in the corner; knowing Tamaki he probably would. "Senpai…" Haruhi wondered.

"It was still perfect even though you didn't mean it!" He yelled, and bounced around like a young boy getting his first Pokemon game.

Haruhi sighed, and leaned up against her hand once again. 'This is going to be a long week…' she thought.

"I am happy to announce the one and only showing of an excerpt of Romeo and Juliet! Performed by our one and only Host Club!" The announcer spoke loudly into the microphone, then stepped aside and off the stage as the curtain rose up to reveal a beautifully-made set.

Bright green vines weaved through the terrace and the building seemed like it was crafted out of real stone. It was better than most professional movie set. The lights came up on the space below the balcony as the audience could hear Kyoya speaking from inside the balcony, something about how he only wanted to protect Juliet from danger, then his voice left the scene, never to be heard again.

Mori and Honey then walked on stage. "Say Paris," Honey/Friar Lawrence squeaked. "Why do you want to wed Juliet?"

"She's pretty." Paris/Mori answered bluntly.

Honey/Friar Lawrence nodded, then the pair left the scene. Next up was the twins. The ran onto the stage breathing hard. "Did you find him Mercutio?" Hikaru/Benvolio asked his brother.

Kaoru/Mercutio shook his head furiously. "I have not. Perhaps he has already gone home?" He asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru both ran off the scene. A few moments later, Tamaki appeared on the scene.

"He jests as scars that never felt a wound." He said.

Squeals from the fangirls came echoing from the audience as the girls heard Tamaki's smooth voice. Then Haruhi came through the door on top of the balcony, wearing that beautiful dress from earlier that week. Now, more squeals came out, the girls thinking that Haruhi was crossdressing and that 'he' was completely adorable. Tamaki now caught a glance of the light pouring out from behind Haruhi, and looked up at her. He stared with love. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off." He threw down the cape he was wearing to his feet, and crouched to the ground behind a fake bush, not taking his eyes off of Haruhi.

"It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were. She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am to bold: 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes. To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven. Would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand, O that I were a glove upon her hand. That I might touch that cheek!"

Haruhi leaned up against her hand like she knew to, and sighed heavily. "Ay me." She said, using her own experiences to put the emotion behind the two little words.

Tamaki's eyes lit up at the sound of her voice. "She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winging messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Haruhi sighed again. This was her time to shine, and if the Host Club was in on it, she had to do it good, or else. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." She said.

Tamaki could barely hold back his love as he heard Haruhi speak her lines. It was in that moment that he realized something in his heart. But, instead of freaking out like he normally would, he continued on with the show, but now with force behind his voice. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He asked himself, but chose not.

Haruhi continued. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name. What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd. Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name. And for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

Tamaki stood up suddenly; frightening Haruhi for a moment, then he spoke. "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd; henceforth I never will be Romeo." He said loudly.

Haruhi leaned over the edge of the railing. "What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" She questioned him.

Tamaki reached out with one hand. "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear saint., is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." He said, dramatically putting his hand to his heart; not taking his eyes off of Haruhi.

Haruhi stood back straight. "My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" She prodded the question, leaning a little bit.

Tamaki stepped forward. "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here." She warned, glancing to the right, then to the left, and behind her.

Tamaki's gaze never wavered from Haruhi's as he spoke. "With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt: therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye." Tamaki remarked, smirking. "Than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet and I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." Haruhi begged, nervously fixing her dress. The eyes of Tamaki were having an effect on her, and she was beginning to get flustered.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes," Tamaki cooed, his voice like silk. "And, but thou love me, let them me here; my life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting thy love."

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

"By love, that first did prompt me to enquire, he lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot, yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the furthest sea, I should adventure for such merchandise."

Haruhi slammed a hand down on the railing. A fury in her eyes. "Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. Fain would I dwell on form; fain, fain deny what I have spoke. But farewell compliment. Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'ay', and I will take thy word. Yet if thou swear'st thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries, they say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, If thou dost love, pronouce it faithfully: or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won, I'll frown, and be perverse, and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo: but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond; and therefore thou mayst think my 'haviour light: but trust, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overhead's, ere I was 'ware, my true love passion: therefore pardon me; and not impute this yielding to light love which the dark night hath so discovered." Haruhi finished her monologue, with a soft sigh of relief.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-"

"I swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon." Haruhi interuppted. "That monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

"What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all. Or of thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which id the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

Tamaki took off his feathered hat and brought it to his heart. "If my heart's dear love-"

"Well do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to night: it is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden: too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'it lightens.' Sweet, good night. This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when we next meet. Good night, good night. As sweet repose and rest. Come to thy heart as that within my breast." Haruhi began to back away and go back into the 'building', but Tamaki spoke up, and she stopped.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it. And yet I would it were to give again." She pointed out.

"Woulds't thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: my bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." Haruhi finished, with another silent sigh of relief, and left the scene, leaving Tamaki standing alone underneath an illuminated balcony. He sighed, and also left.

The lights went dark, and the audience stood at once, cheering to their hearts content.

The performance was a huge success.

After the audience had done away with cheering and greeting their own host club, they left to change. Haruhi was the first done, and decided to go up onto the balcony once again. She had to admit, she liked it up there. For what reason, she did not know. Haruhi sighed, and put her elbows on the railing, slouching down. Footsteps echoed behind her, and she turned to see Tamaki. He was smiling serenely. "Well done today Haruhi. I never knew you had it in you." He said, holding up one of the roses that one of the audience members had given him.

"Thanks, I guess. It was all your fault for getting me into this mess you know that right?"

"Of course, but I know you enjoy it as well. Why else would you have such emotion behind those lines you say?"

Haruhi's breath caught in her throat. He was on the verge of finding out something that Haruhi never wanted to admit. Tamaki stepped forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. "A rose…" He lifted the delicate flower to her hands and wrapped her fingers around it with his, but he did not loosen his gentle grip. "By any other name, would smell as sweet." He said.

"Are you going to start reciting those normally now?"

Tamaki laughed. "Only if you want me to." He said, then stepped back. "But knowing me, I probably will anyways."

He then gave her a small peck on the cheek, and walked away, leaving Haruhi stroking her cheek on the balcony.

Whew! B is over and done! And for those that are wondering, yes those are the real lines from the play Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. I looked them up. I thought the roles would be perfect! Maybe that's just the host in me talking, my friends always say that I'm Tamaki from my personality. It's true though, and I don't mind.

Next up is Candy! Get ready for the sweet stuff!


	3. Candy

O-to-the-K, time for #3. Letter C.

**Chapter 3: Candy**

Halloween was coming up soon. Haruhi had never really cared for the holiday very much, she was always busy caring for her dad. True, the other children around her apartment building would come around, so she liked to buy candy for all of the children. Haruhi thought they were cute the way their eyes lit up as they walked around in their costumes.

Of course, school was in session on Halloween, and the Host Club was as well. Haruhi sighed as she thought about what crazy costume or cosplay or whatever Tamaki-Senpai would dress them up in today. It would probably be some sort of completely over-the-top Halloween party.

Like always…

Haruhi walked slowly up the steps and down the hall to Music Room #3. The room that was 'supposedly' abandoned. Emphasis on 'supposedly'. She opened the doors, only to find herself immediately pulled into the dressing rooms by the Hitachiin brothers. "Guys! Hey! Let go!" She yelled, struggling against their strong grip.

They both smiled devilishly. "Time for a wardrobe change Haruhi!" They happily said in unison.

She groaned. Tamaki came into her view as the twins released their grips. The 'king' held out a nicely folded pile of clothes to her. "Here Haruhi. Change into these as quickly as possible." He informed her politely.

"Why aren't you in your costume then Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

As usual, Tamaki did his little freak out session. "We were waiting until you got here Haruhi! Never underestimate the Host Club! Now come along! Every precious second counts!" He yelled, pushing Haruhi gently into one of the dressing rooms. She closed the curtain behind herself, and unfolded the costume Tamaki had given her.

She could hear him speaking urgently to the rest of the Host Club, ordering them around to get into their costumes and have everything set up. Then she glanced down at the costume, and her heart stopped. It was a set of long navy blue robes, with a pointy hat to match. Haruhi groaned. As if last year was any good, with the competition and all, this year Tamaki was making the Host Club dress up as wizards. The costume even had a wand to complete it. But, alas, Haruhi had no choice, she had to repay her debt somehow. She began to remove her light blue blazer and the white button-up underneath. Haruhi hung them up nicely on the hangers, then started to put the robes on. She lifted it over her head, and let the bottom drop down to her feet. It was just the right length. Typical twins. Light silver sparkles were scattered throughout the fabric, giving it that shimmery look. There was also a belt to go along with the costume, and Haruhi quickly strapped it on. The final piece, the traditional wizards' pointed hat, was lightly placed on her head. Haruhi turned to the full-body mirror to see how the costume fit. It was comfortable, and the silver sparkles gave it a magic feeling. She sighed again. Obviously something was going to go wrong with today. She almost knew it.

'Oh well.' Haruhi thought to herself, pulling back the curtain.

The rest of the Host Club had already gotten their full costumes on. Either Haruhi was slow, or they were really fast. They even had all of he decorations set up too. Last time Haruhi walked through here, which was not even 10 minutes ago, it was like it usually was, but now it was all decked out with candles scattered throughout the room, eerie knick-knacks all over. And heaps of old, leather bound books stacked in the corners. It almost felt like Haruhi was in a dungeon built for a wizards needs. The twins were the first to catch sight of Haruhi and they immediately went over to her. "Do you like the costume Haruhi?" Hikaru questioned.

"Our mother designed them specifically for the Host Club." Kaoru finished.

"I kinda figured you guys. Your mother always designs stuff for us." She said, picking at the fabric, which was a little scratchy.

Haruhi noticed that the twins were wearing a different color than she was. While she wore a dark blue, they wore a light blue, and the sparkles staying the same.

Honey was the next to notice her. He came running over in his little purple-almost pink- wizards robe. "Wow! You look so cute in that wizard robe Haru-chan! And look!" Honey held up his little bunny Usa-chan as he squeaked happily. "Even Usa-chan has a little robe just for himself!"

Haruhi half-smiled, but it was soon diminished by her getting smothered by the King. Tamaki had finally seen her. Everyone else was surprised that he didn't just blush and back away like he always does. This time he openly enjoyed himself. They thought it was just the holiday season getting to him. "Haruhiiiiiiiiii! Tamaki yelled as he hugged his 'daughter.' "You're so cute!"

Haruhi managed to push him off of her and brush herself off. "You could at least give me a little warning before you smother me like that." She warned him.

Tamaki's happy spirit fell for a moment, then rose back up as he got over the issue quickly. He pulled out his wand from his deep purple robes and brandished it against the light. "Do you like the costumes Haruhi? I didn't want to get to into a really scary subject for this holiday, so I chose something more mysterious. Like magic!" He said happily.

"I guess. It's a little itchy though." She mentioned. "Other than that I don't care."

'Although, I would've much rather stayed in my normal outfit.' Haruhi thought to herself.

Kyoya then appeared at the scene. His robes were the deepest purple, almost black, and he still held his signature black book in his hands. He looked up, snapped the black book closed, and pushed up his glasses. "Hello Haruhi. Are you ready? The guests have just started to arrive." He said.

Before Haruhi could answer, Tamaki took over. "Right. Men, to your positions! Get ready for the ceremony!" He said loudly.

The twins and Honey all saluted him. "Yes, sir!" They said, then ran off.

Haruhi sighed again, and walked off, followed closely by Tamaki, then Kyoya bringing up the rear.

The guests crowded into the front of the room. They were welcomed by pedestals with fire crackling on the top, the lights dimming, and the Host Club stepping out into the light. "Welcome!" They greeted, with their normal saying.

The girls clapped with the greeting, then went off with their normal hosts for the day. Haruhi was with her guests over by the window, with was the only source of outside light that was escaping into the dim room. She served them tea, and sat down in the chair across from them. "Hello, ladies." Haruhi greeted happily.

"Hi Haruhi!" One answered.

"You look so cute in that wizard's outfit." Another commented.

"Thank you ladies. And Happy Halloween!" Haruhi said, and tipped her hat.

She took a sip of her tea while the girls went on and asked questions. "So what do you normally do for Halloween Haruhi?" The last one asked.

She set down her cup and began. "Usually I'll just stay at home and hand out candy to the children." She answered.

The girls looked scared. "Really?" One asked in a wary voice.

"Isn't that acting like a pedophile?"

Haruhi laughed lightly. "No. No. It's nothing like that at all. See, usually on Halloween, little kids will dress up in their favorite costumes and go around to other peoples' houses. Once an adult answers the door, the kids say 'Trick-or-treat' and they get candy. It's quite simple really. I've never understood the whole concept myself, but I do hand out candy."

The girls realized that the commoners' Halloween could be fun. "Have you ever gone 'trick-or-treating' Haruhi?" The middle one questioned, a smile now spread across her face as usual.

"Not that I can recall. After my mother passed I had to take up all of the housework for myself, since my father couldn't do it all by himself. But I do like to hand out candy to the little children that come around. The look on their faces makes me happy." Haruhi answered happily.

The girls all sighed lovingly at Haruhi. "That's so sweet of you Haruhi." They said.

The rest of the Hosting went as planned, without a hitch, which was quite abnormal for the Host Club. Haruhi had just finished putting all of the tea sets away in their cupboards and had turned to go back to the dressing rooms to finally get changed out of the wizard's outfit. But there was a wild host king blocking her path. "Tamaki-Senpai, get out of the way. I need to get changed." Haruhi said bluntly.

He didn't pay any attention to her remark. "What are you doing tonight for Halloween Haruhi?" He asked curiously.

Haruhi sighed. "I'm going to go home, make some dinner, eat, then hand out candy." She quickly answered.

"Hand out candy? Why are you doing that Haru-chan?" Honey interuppted from Mori's shoulders.

"That's what you do on Halloween, Honey-Senpai. Little kids go around the neighborhood trick-or-treating while wearing their favorite costumes to get free candy." She said.

Honey's eyes instantly lit up at the sound of free candy. "Free candy? Can we go trick-or-treating Haru-chan? Please?" The little third-year begged.

The twins and Kyoya gathered around also. "Yeah Haruhi." Hikaru began.

"We wanna go see how commoners spend their Halloween." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi sighed. "Do we have to?" She questioned.

"Why not?" Kyoya chimed in. "It'll be a good experience. None of us really have much to do at home anyway. So we might as well go with you Haruhi."

"Why me though? You can go by yourselves."

"I'll decrease your debt by one-fourth." Kyoya answered sternly.

"Fine."

The twins cheered the loudest, with Honey and Tamaki also rallying together. They ran out of the room with no plan whatsoever. "Trick-or-treating! Trick-or-treating!" They chanted.

Haruhi grabbed her clothes from the dressing room and followed the four closely behind. 'I guess I'm not getting out of this costume yet. This is going to be a long night.' She thought, rubbing her head, to heal the on-coming headache.

"You're actually going to go trick-or-treating Haruhi?" Ranka asked, surprised on his daughters decision.

Haruhi groaned. "It's not like I want to. The rest of the Host Club wants to. And I got pulled into it." She said softly to avoid them over-hearing her from the other room.

Her father pulled her into his arms and rubbed his cheek against her head. "My sweet little Haruhi is finally going trick-or-treating again. You're so cute!"

She pushed him away. "Can you stop it Dad? They're going to get anxious when I'm not there. And we all know what happens then." She said, acting like the result of her not being there was a big deal, which it was.

Ranka unwillingly let his daughter go and she walked to the other room. The Host Club was sitting on the floor, gym-style of course, waiting for her return. "You guys are sure you want to do this? It's not all it's cracked up to be." She attempted at changing their minds, but of course that was never going to happen.

"When do we get to start Haru-chan? Do we need to do anything special before?" Honey asked excitedly.

"You will need bags to carry your candy in. You can't carry it all in your pockets. You won't need a coat or anything, it's pretty warm out, other than that it starts in about 5 minutes." Haruhi explained.

Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki scrambled around to try and find bags for themselves. Mori and Kyoya stood, watching. They obviously weren't going to go, but they would accompany the group on their outing. Honey held up his little wizards belt bag. "Is this good Haru-chan?" He asked sweetly.

Haruhi shook her head. "I'm sorry but no. You need a bigger bag than that to carry all of the candy."

His eyes grew wide again at the thought of so much candy he will receive. "Don't eat to much Mitsukuni." Mori pointed out. "You'll get another cavity."

"Okay Takashi!"

Haruhi stood, thinking for a moment. Then went into the kitchen. She returned holding some reusable shopping bags that she used when she went to buy food. "Here. Use these. They should be big enough. Just don't rip them. And I'll need them back after tonight." She warned, knowing how the Host Club was prone to breaking and losing things.

They all agreed. But Haruhi knew it was inevitable. One of them would definitely do SOMETHING to one of the bags.

Then there was the problem of them choosing which bags they wanted. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were all arguing over the same one. Before the argument got really heated, Haruhi walked over, and took the bags that were the culprit. She handed one to Honey, and put the others away where they belong. She searched for three that matched, and eventually found some. Haruhi tossed them in the middle of the trio. "There. Problem solved. Now stop fighting." She said, her anger level rising. "Come on. It's time to go."

Their eyes immediately lit up, and they disappeared out of the room. Kyoya wrote down something, and snapped his book closed. "And so it begins." He mentioned, smirking.

The group was returning back to Haruhi's home, with their bags full of candy from a successful Halloween. Honey was happily munching on his treats that he had received so far from up on Mori's shoulder. He was humming with delight as he stuck a piece of candy corn in his mouth. She opened the door and the group walked in and sat down. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Honey dumped out their candy in separate piles and began to sift through it to find the ones that looked the best.

(Now, I'm not being realistic here. I just picked the candy that would be the funniest.)

Tamaki had found a package of little rock-like bits. He ripped it open, and poured the whole thing into his mouth. "Tamaki-Senpai, don't! That's pop rocks!" Haruhi warned, but she was to late.

He had swallowed all of the candy. "What was that Haru-?" He stopped abruptly. "Haruhi!? Why does my throat feel weird!?" He asked warily.

She shook her head. "It's the candy you ate Senpai." She began. "They fizz. Like a bunch of really small bursts. You're not supposed to swallow them all at once like that. You're going to feel like that for a while."

Tamaki looked like he was about to cry. But she could see his mouth beginning to smile, and he suddenly burst out laughing. "It tickles Haruhi!" He managed between laughs.

She sighed, and looked over at the twins, who had managed to get their hands on a Bubble Tape container. They found the end, and Kaoru yanked on it. Their eyes got that devilish look to them, and they unraveled the entire container. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi scolded. "That's not how it works. You're only supposed to take a little bit at a time. It's chewing gum."

"Chewing gum? What's that?" They said.

"You take a piece in your mouth and you chew it. Don't swallow it though. But you can blow bubbles with it if you do it right."

That got them occupied, and it would keep them occupied for some time, for Haruhi refused to teach them how to blow bubbles and they had to figure it out themselves.

Honey on the other hand, was having a great time with a fuzzy substance he found. "What's this Haru-chan?" He asked sweetly.

"That's cotton candy."

"It's candy?!"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. It'll melt in your mouth. Just be careful, it gets sticky."

Honey placed a tuft on his tongue and closed his mouth. A few seconds later, he squeaked with surprise. "It's gone!" He said happily.

Haruhi smiled, then caught sight of Mori. Her smile vanished. She saw him with a PEZ dispenser. He was flipping the top, releasing candy after candy, but he wasn't eating it. They just fell to the floor in front of him. When the container was empty, he tossed the dispenser on the table. "Mori. Those little things are candy you can eat them." She said.

Haruhi began to pick up the candy and replace them in the container. Once she finished, she flipped the top and grabbed the candy with her teeth, and ate it. She then handed it to Mori, who also took a piece. He grunted. "It's good." He said in his monotone voice.

But to make matters worse, Tamaki had seen the whole thing. He came over and pulled Haruhi away from Mori, who was busy eating more PEZ. "Haruhi, why are you sharing candy with him?" He questioned warily.

"I wasn't sharing candy, I was showing him how to eat it. Other than you who decided that eating a whole package of pop-rocks wasn't a problem, and now you're going to feel funny for a while." She said to him.

Tamaki's head drooped. "You had to remind me, didn't you Haruhi?" He complained, and shrunk back to his corner.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, then heard one of the twins laughing hard. She looked over and saw that Kaoru had bubble gum stuck in his hair. She groaned, while Hikaru was too busy laughing to help out his brother. She went over to them and managed to get the gum out without many problems. "Thanks Haruhi." He said happily.

"No problem." She said back, and the twins immediately jumped up and went to Kyoya.

They had a few pieces of salt-water taffy in their hands, and were pestering him with it. Haruhi could see that Kyoya was trying to ignore them, but the twins weren't having it. Suddenly, Kyoya's glasses glistened with hate. The twins realized that the Shadow King had showed himself, and they made the smart choice by backing off and returning to their candy. The taffy managed to get all over their hands. "Haruhi." Hikaru called out.

"We're all sticky." Kaoru finished.

"That's what you get for playing with taffy. Go ahead and wash your hands in the sink." She told them.

They disappeared from view. Haruhi glanced over at the clock, and noticed that it was getting late. She ushered the Host Club to gather up their stuff and return home. She managed to get them out 20 minutes later. She saw a lollipop was left on the table with a piece of paper underneath. It was a note. She picked up the candy and read the note. 'Here Haruhi. You didn't get any candy today. I hope you like strawberry. Happy Halloween! -Tamaki.'

Haruhi scoffed, a smile coming across her face. She stuffed the note in her pocket, opened the package, and put the lollipop in her mouth. Strawberry has always been her favorite flavor of candy.

This was the first one I wrote actually. I just loved the idea It was so cute! I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Devils

Hey my peeps. So here's letter D. (this one was fun to write.) :3 Plus I want to add, there is very minor gore in this one. It's not bad, but I just wanted to warn you guys.

**Chapter 4: Devils**

Devilish, shady, or whatever else Tamaki called them, the Hitachiin twins always caused trouble in one way or another. They just loved to cause chaos.

But there was more and more trouble now that Haruhi was around.

Tamaki was furious.

The twins just laughed.

~~OURAN HIGH~~

Cultural festival time was approaching. In less than a week the Ouran High School will be celebrating. The Host Club of course was going to sponsor a high-class party, much like they always do.

Each class would be creating some sort of event to contribute to the festival. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were helping their class president, Kazukiyo Soga, decide on class 1-A's event for this year. Vice president Momoka was also on the scene.

An idea had come to mind. (Courtesy of the Hitachiin Twins.) "How about we have a Haunted House?" They had said happily in unison.

Kazukiyo shuddered at the thought. "Well, I guess that could be an option." He said quietly. "Any other ideas?"

"You know, I think a haunted house sounds like a really good idea." Momoka mentioned.

She smiled and looked over at Kazukiyo. A blush spread across his face. "O-okay. W-we'll do the h-haunted house." He stammered quietly, partially out of embarrassment and the other out of fear.

The twins snickered and high-fived each other. Haruhi could care less about what the class did. While Momoka was trying to console Kazukiyo, who was shaking with fear. Haruhi looked over at the twins. "Do you really have to do that to him?" She asked the twins quietly.

"What? We're bored, what to you expect?" They said evilly.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm beginning to think that you like to torture people." She said.

All they did was laugh. The Hitachiin Brothers skipped away happily, excited for the times to come. Haruhi rolled eyes then directed her attention back to the class president and the vice president. "Look, Class rep, you don't have to walk through the haunted house. We're the ones that are setting it up. Why would we go through?" She pointed out.

Kazukiyo looked up her with hope in his eyes. "That's true. You're the best Haruhi!" He leapt up to give her a hug, but Haruhi quickly side-stepped and left the president to get himself up.

"You don't have to be all lovey like that class rep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to."

Momoka waved. "I'll see you there Haruhi!

Haruhi left the scene quickly and made her way up to Music Room #3. She opened the door and a light breeze blew into the hallway, bringing some rose petals with it. 'Here we go again.' Haruhi thought.

"Guys, it's only me, quit it with the wind and rose petals." Haruhi ordered, stepping inside and setting her bag down.

The breeze cut off and the remaining rose petals fluttered to the ground as Haruhi walked over to the group. She noticed that this was where the twins had run off too, seeing that they were here and in costume. The costumes were basic kimonos, in celebration of the Cultural Festival. Each host was wearing their respective colors. Tamaki, a light sea-green; Kyoya, the deepest purple; Honey, a cute pink; Mori, a handsome navy blue; the twins, a devilish orange and light blue. "Hey Haru-chan!" Honey shouted from above, on Mori's shoulders. "Can you go put on your kimono? Pretty please?"

"I'm going to right now Honey-Senpai." Haruhi said back over her shoulder, then disappeared around the corner to the dressing rooms.

As soon as she was alone in the dressing room, she sighed with fatigue. 'They exhaust me.' she thought, then began to disrobe.

She was down to her underwear when she realized that she didn't have her other outfit to change into. Haruhi sighed and her head lolled to the side. "Great…" She breathed.

~~BACK WITH THE REST OF THE CLUB~~

Tamaki's foot was impatiently tapping the floor when he caught sight of some red cloth nicely folded on one of the tables. He froze as he realized what it was. Tamaki felt his cheeks heat up in a blush. Before any of the others could see (especially the twins) Tamaki snatched up the cloth and ran to the dressing rooms. "Haruhi?" He asked, trying to slow his heartbeat. "Where are you?"

"Over here." She answered, sticking her hand out from behind the curtain and waving.

Tamaki walked over to the hand and brushed the cloth in his hand against hers. Haruhi gripped the fabric and brought behind the curtain to her. "You forgot your kimono." Tamaki said softly. "I figure that would've been a bad situation if I didn't bring them to you."

"Thanks Senpai." She said simply, stepping out from behind the curtain.

The red kimono flowed around Haruhi's slim frame. She was holding together the silk belt to tie it behind her back. "Can you help me tie it though?"

Tamaki just nodded while Haruhi turned her back to him. Another wave of heat flowed over his face a he reached down. His hands worked fast, like a professional. A finger of his brushed the small of her back, and Tamaki felt as if he was going to erupt in flames. Once he was done, he pulled his hands away, both relieved and depressed. She turned back around to face him. "Thanks again, Senpai." She said, smoothing down some of the bunched-up fabric.

Tamaki smiled. "No problem. Now come, we have duties to attend to."

~~HOST CLUB TIME~~

Momoka sat across from Haruhi, and she sipped at her tea occasionally as the conversation went on. "So, how do you think the Cultural Festival is going to go Haruhi?" Momoka questioned happily.

"I think some things are going to be really fun. It sort of reminds me of my elementary and middle schools. I'm sure that the twins over there are going to have a blast with the Haunted House." Haruhi said, pouring out some tea for herself as well.

The vice president laughed. "I'm sure they're already planning everything out as we speak."

The pair of girls glanced over where the twins were. They were excitedly telling their guests about the ideas they were already having. The girls there would tremble whenever something frightening turned up in the conversation. The twins issued their 'brothery love' routine to make the situation.

"Hikaru, Stop it, you're frightening me!" Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru immediately caught on and lifted Kaoru's chin up lovingly to get a good look at his face. "Why are you frightened Kaoru?" Hikaru said. "Most of these were your ideas. Don't be scared."

"Okay Hikaru…"

Almost on cue, squeals come out from behind them, emenating from the guests at the table.

Haruhi discreetly rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back Momoka. "Anyways, do you have any ideas to contribute Haruhi?" The vice president asked.

"Not many. I'm sure that my idea of a haunted house is different than everyone else's here. I'm not positive that my ideas would be of much help." Haruhi confessed with a slight smile.

Momoka giggled. "Well, tell me anyway. I'm curious."

"Alright then." Haruhi agreed, and then went on and said what was on her mind.

~~3 DAYS LATER~~

"Ready Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered.

There were footsteps slowly approaching. "Born ready Hikaru."

"1."

"2."

"3!"

The twins leapt up out of their hiding place, yelling and screaming in an attempt to frighten their visitor.

It was Haruhi, who didn't react, just turned to them with a look of indifference on her face. "Stop it you guys. Save it for when we start." She told them, and kept walking.

The twins followed her. "What? We're just practicing." They said. "We need to perfect our strategy."

"I find that hard to believe." Haruhi bluntly stated. "I think you just wanted to see if you could frighten me."

Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled. "We'd never do that." They said unconvincingly.

"Just come on. The festival is going to start soon, so if you don't want to be permanently replaced, I suggest that you go get into costume."

The twins obeyed, and they slunk away with smiles on their faces. "You're starting to sound like Kyoya-Senpai." One of them stated.

Before Haruhi could retort, they had disappeared around the corner. "These damn rich people." She muttered under her breath, then slowly followed the twins.

~~CULTURAL FESTIVAL TIME~~

Kazukiyo was feeling nervous the whole time. Just being near the haunted house was getting under his skin. He had taken Haruhi's advice and had changed around the assignment, but the problem was that the ticket counter was the farthest job away, and was still only about ten feet from the entrance. Most of the students of class 1-A were inside the house, scaring visitors as they came by, while Kazukiyo was managing the ticket stand with Momoka. Haruhi had been assigned to a bloody rabid zombie, a school student that was infected with a disease that had spread. Along with Hikaru and Kaoru, who were the ones that were first infected. All of the other students were various monsters and demons from around the world. Such as Bigfoot, Frankenstein, and werewolves.

In Haruhi's, Hikaru's, and Kaoru's section, Haruhi was chained to the wall, lazily pulling on them once and a while to free herself. Hikaru and Kaoru were stumbling towards the visitors, speaking ominously. "Why look Kaoru, dinner's here." Hikaru whispered.

"Do _WE_ really need the food though. We might as well feed them to Haruhi over there. You know how vicious he gets when he doesn't eat." Kaoru said back as he traced his bloody fingers down the girls cheek, leaving bright red streaks down her face.

They glanced over at Haruhi, who was still pulling against the chains, even harder now. The twins laughed evilly. "Haruhi is hungry." They said.

"Can't wait to see him feed again."

"It will be messy."

"That's how it always is with Haruhi."

"We should train him to feed better."

"You know that's impossible."

The twins let the pair of girls over to Haruhi, who had snapped her head up, as if catching the scent of the flesh in front of her. Haruhi's hair fell away from her face, and the girls got a good look at it.

Haruhi had white, clouded-over eyes, with tears of blood streaks down her cheeks. Some patches of her skin seemed torn away, revealing the muscle underneath. More patches of red spotted her ruffled shirt and pants, and all of this gave Haruhi the atmosphere of being a pure-blooded monster, hungry for human flesh.

The girls snapped. They both screamed at the top of their lungs, and ran out the door, soon to be frightened by more monsters soon to come. Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled, stretching their arms above their heads. Haruhi carefully unclipped herself from the chains on the wall, an walked to over to join the twins. "I didn't know that you were such a good actor Haruhi." Hikaru mentioned.

"Yeah, that was pretty good." Kaoru continued.

Haruhi sighed. "Thanks you guys. But even though, even I'm a little bit creeped out by all of this." She mentioned, wiping a speck of stray blood away from her face.

"What do you think the boss would do if he saw you like that Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru joined in, chuckling. "He'd probably freak out like he always does with anything that has to do with Haruhi!"

She walked back to the chains and started clipping herself back in while the twins were still talking. They had stopped suddenly and smiled evilly, a plan forming in their minds. They both kept chuckling happily as they put their plan into action, discreetly taking a picture with Hikaru's phone of Haruhi all clipped in and looking ragged, and sent it to you-know-who.

Both Hitachiins went back to acting as the next visitor walked in, eagerly awaiting the chaos that would ensue.

~~LATER ON~~

Another guest ran out the door, one of the last ones of the day. Haruhi was surprised that Tamaki hadn't shown up. Usually the over-protective "king" would burst in, all huffed up about Haruhi's choice of clothing and how frightening she looked, while the twins would laugh their butts off. Haruhi would then have to take control of the situation and calm everybody down.

She then noticed that there were footsteps echoing from down the hall, heading to their section of the haunted house. They seemed to be in a hurry. Haruhi warned the twins that there was someone coming and readied herself for one last performance. As the figure rounded the corner, Haruhi saw the person's face through the spaces between the strands of her hair.

Tamaki.

'Oh dear…' Haruhi mentally groaned.

The twins immediately started to chuckle, alerting the king to their whereabouts. Tamaki clenched both of them by their costume collars. "What did you do to Haruhi!? That picture of yours better be a fake or you will both regret it!" He scolded them.

"It actually wasn't our idea boss. Class prez was the one who assigned us to this room, and Haruhi just happened to be joined up with us." They explained, still smiling.

"You will be glad to know that Haruhi is actually a great actor." Hikaru pointed out.

"I mean just watch her boss." Kaoru told him.

Tamaki spun around, with the twins still in his grasp, and a look of pure horror spread across his face. "Ha-Haruhi?"

She decided to play along with the twins' plan. Tamaki deserved something in return for the troubles he usually caused. Haruhi began her usual skit, lightly tugging on the chains. The twins caught on and held Tamaki tight. Frightened beyond belief, he struggled against their grasp, but they didn't release him. "Unhand me! He shouted.

Hikaru and Kaoru slowly brought him towards Haruhi, chuckling evilly. "Ding-ding, Haruhi." Hikaru chimed.

"Time for dinner." Kaoru finished, shoving Tamaki to his knees.

Tamaki stared up into Haruhi's blank eyes. She sniffed the air, as if getting a whiff of food. Her head turned towards Tamaki and she began to furiously pull at the chains. He was frozen to the spot. 'Serves him right.' Haruhi thought.

He tried to move, and he got to his knees. But not for long. The twins had unlocked her from the chains, and she went crashing down onto Tamaki. He froze again, not wanting to move.

Blood that had been on Haruhi's face smudged off onto Tamaki's shirt. As he looked down at Haruhi, he saw the blood. Knowing him, he thought it was real, and shook silently with terror as he stared. She yanked on his shirt, pulling herself up to his face, leaving bloody handstains all over him. "Ta…ma…ki…" She groaned, revealing some bloodied teeth.

Tamaki went limp. He had fainted. Haruhi stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, that was fun." She stated, then caught sight of the twins.

They were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. "Did you see his face?!"

"It was priceless! And the way he froze! It was the best!"

"He even fainted!"

They exchanged memories, slowly calming themselves down. Afterwards, they went over to Haruhi. "Nice job, Haruhi."

"We should do this more often."

The trio then left the scene, dragging a fainted 'king' behind them.

The twins always were the masters at being the Devils.

Okay, so I imagined this happening, and I thought it was just about the funniest thing ever. (I love Tamaki…3)

Review please! I want to know you're guys opinions!

Domo arigato!


End file.
